Home Alone
by gayfic33
Summary: While the others are gone Kendall and James decide to have the same fun they had a year earlier.


**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FORUM TO MAKE REQUESTS OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**

Carlos and Logan were off with Kendall's mom and sister to do some grocery shopping, which normally takes about 3 hours. That's the main reasons James and Kendall hid in their apartment before they left for shopping. A few seconds after they all leave for the grocery store, Kendall and James pop up from the top of the slide.

"Great! What now?" James looks to Kendall.

"Um… Idk."

"You could watch me comb my hair!" James smiles and pulls out his comb.

"No."

"I could give you a makeover!" James gets really excited and pulls out some bandanas.

"No."

"Then what?" James waits for Kendall's response.

"Remember…" Kendall stops and looks around.

"Remember what?"

"Last year. When we were trapped in the closet?"

"Oh….Oh!" James turns to Kendall and gets up close.

"Is that a y…" Before Kendall can finish, James moves forward and begins kissing Kendall.

"Wait." James stops and steps back. "This time I'm on the bottom. My hair is too perfect today to get sweaty." Kendall just smiles before moving in to kiss James.

The two continue kissing as they each unzip and slide down their pants and boxers. They separate for just a few seconds to throw off the rest of their clothes. They stand there completely naked for a minute.

"Damn. A whole year without touching those abs." Kendall can't stop staring at James' abs.

"What about that penis. It's so huge." James is getting excited in a way he rarely ever gets.

James moves forward and places his hands on Kendall's shoulders, pushing him into the wall. They begin kissing again, James' and Kendall's tongue clashing in their mouths.

"Oh fuck it!" James says before flipping Kendall around and pushing him into the railing, bending his top half over it.

"Oh damn," Kendall whispers to himself right as James shoves his penis into his semi-tight ass.

James begins moving in and out of Kendall at an average speed before sliding one hand in the back of Kendall's hair and the other on the railing and speeding up. The more James speeds up, the more his hair begins to flop up and down. As minutes pass James let's go of the railing every once and a while to run through his hair and out of his eyes.

"Damn James! Who knew you were such an animal!" Kendall says but right as he finishes James pulls of Kendall's hair.

"Shut it!" James slows down slightly and leans into Kendall's ear. "I want to taste you. Start jerking off." Kendall just smiles and reaches down to his penis and begins jerking off.

Another couple minutes pass and James is seconds from exploding. His hair is damp from sweat and droplets are sliding down his pecs and abs and onto the floor. Each thrust throws James' hair into the air and sweat flies into the air. Kendall is focusing hard on jerking off his own penis, but can't stop taking breaks to feel all the pleasure coming from his ass.

"Shit!" James explodes into Kendall like a hose.

"Wow." Kendall is surprised by the sheer pressure that James' penis is exploding into him.

James starts breathing heavy as he slows down, relaxing his body. Both of them are surprised as James is still shooting into Kendall's ass. As James finally finishes in Kendall, he slides himself out and takes a step back.

"Wow." James wants to shout as he runs both his hands through his hair.

"Yeah!" Kendall turns around, his penis in his hand.

"How close?" James smiles.

"Almost." Kendall starts jerking off even faster.

James goes down to his knees in front of Kendall and looks up. He looks at Kendall as Kendall bites his lower lip and squints his eyes as he jerks off faster.

"Shit!" Kendall says just as he bursts, cum shooting right into James' face.

Cum shoots all over James' face, hair, and chest.

"Well…" James laughs as Kendall finishes as he begins wiping the cum off his face and licking it off his fingers. "Now you're gonna have to help me clean up."

"I do believe there is an empty shower with both our names on it." Just as Kendall stops talking the sound of the apartment door makes the two jump to the floor on their stomachs.

The two watch as Carlos runs into the kitchen and grabs some bags off the counter before running back out and closing the door. Kendall and James look to each other, their hands wrapped together. They slide to each other and share a kiss.

"I love you," Kendall whispers, not knowing if James could hear it or not.

"I love you too," James whispers silent enough that Kendall can't hear him.


End file.
